Ray Palmer
Ray Palmer is a character portrayed by the actor Brandon Routh in the third season of CW's Arrow, the first season of the Flash and DC's Legends of Tomorrow. In this version, Ray is the CEO of Palmer Technologies, the former fiance of late Anna, and the ex-boyfriend/best friend of Felicity Smoak. Ray used a powerful exosuit called the Advanced Technology Operating System to be a vigilante in Starling City known as the Atom. TGTTA 2 Ray Palmer appears as an member of The Legends and meets Bender, Marceline, Rick Sanchez, Slade Wilson, Hades, and Ventress after escaping prison. He comes to their aid and agrees to join forces with them against Eobard Thawne and The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil. After getting Kyle and Grovyle to join them, they begin spying on The Joker who is Equestria at the moment Ray Palmer alongside Nate Heywood joins up with Starfire and her friends to invader JOker's old base and works with Nate, Julian and Django to steal the parasites. But Dick shows up and tries to eat him and Julian with Django and Nate fighting Dick to save them from the outside while they fight from the outside. With The Legends, all split from each. Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and Mick Rory all seem to be the only ones on ship and Rip learns from Gideon that each of the Legends were sent to two other islands and that Rip needs to repair the ship. Ray and Sara tell Rip that repairs to the ship are all over the island and that it will take a bit of traveling. Mick comes in riding a truck prouncouning how he loves acuqiring vechiles while all three lower their eyes at this yet they go with it. Ray decides to drive it as he says Mick gets too much in the drinks and look all over the place for them. Sara deducts that according to their scan, they need a new pilot's seat, the radar and chronos reactor. Rip points that the crew must be careful as considering that The Legion did find them with ease and shot them. The others listen and this is when explosives are felt and it turns this is from The Joker and Terrnace Lewis who are both throwing bombs out of a parachute trying to shoot them out of course. Ray drives carefully trying to avoid all the bombs while The other 3 try to see who's throwing bombs and Rip takes his binoculars and sees the two and tells Mick to start trying to fire at them. Mick taking out his fire gun sets to set the balloon on fire, With their tires blown, Mick takes the three to a dumpster which disgusts Ray a bit with Mick telling boy scout to suck it up as they go through there. Rip finds a pilot's seat there and takes it for himself with Ray and Sara managing to find the tires which they take to the crash site and put back on. Uka Uka and Brother Blood spy on this and tell Joker this, Where The Joker and Terrance Lewis don't look too flinched and they say they still have some options with Uka Uka seeing that Robin, Raven and Starfire all on the way themselves as Brother Blood instructed them to follow the 4. The Legends discuss next to get the radar, with them agreeing that it will help find the rest of the team and Sara snarks that it's not like they can find in a dumpster like the previous item When Mick challenges Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire to drink under him the table which they do. Robin tells them to focus as They need to listen to the Joker and he will be very mad at them. They ignore them and Rip wakes up from being unconsciousness and has Sara and Ray disarm Robin. Rip tells Mick that he actually figured Mick would leave them and actually convinced Robin to chase down Mick after been defeated. With Two Items down and a reactor to go. Mick and Rip take the two items down back to the ship while Ray Palmer and Sara Lance go to find the three. Ray Palmer does an investigation on the island in his TecH Suit to see if he can get to the reactor, he tells Sara he found one and he will meet her there. Ray flies down to the place and goes through the rubble and sees a reactor, and learns that this will actually the one they lost in the crash and this is when Brother Blood shows up from behind. Sara eventually gets to the location and finds Joker and Brother Blood who took Ray Hostage. Brother Blood is knocked cold thanks to Rip and Mick who came on time and got Ray saved during the time the smoke was in effect. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Brunettes Category:Scientists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Shifter Category:Inventors Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brandon Routh